Snow White Prince
by Duquesa
Summary: Mikey é vigiado por um homem no escuro de seu quarto há muitos anos. Até que ele descobre quem é este homem, mas também descobre-se louco por seu sangue. Mikey Way/Gerard Way. Song-fic!


**Título:** Snow White Prince.**  
Ship: **Mikey Way/Gerard Way.**  
****Fandom: **My Chemical Romance.**  
Gênero: **AU/Angst/Horror/Romance.

**Disclaimer: Isso nunca aconteceu, afinal todos sabemos que Gerard Way é cantor e não um monstro que pega criançinhas. Sem fundos financeiros. **

**Obs.: **Eles não são irmãos na fanfic, então não é Waycest!  
**Obs.²:** Song-fic da música Snow White Queen - Evanescence. 

**

* * *

  
**

Sinal vermelho na porta   
**Stoplight lock the door**  
Não olhe pra trás  
**Don't look back **  
Despida no escuro  
**Undress in the Dark**  
E escondida de você  
**And hide from you**

Os olhos se abrem sozinhos. Noto que ainda estou no meu quarto, e que os antidepressivos e soníferos novamente. Sinto medo de estar ali. No lugar que me trazia tantas recordações, tantos medos infantis. De imediato, aquele frio corre por minha espinha, e salivo.

Estava com sede.

Aperto o edredom entre os dedos, e tento olhar pelo escuro, coisa que não pude fazer. Eu não enxergava, mas sentia como se houvessem facas em todos os cantos da cama, que automaticamente − quando me levantasse − me cortariam, e me matariam pouco a pouco. Os meus fantasmas comemorariam minha morte.

Ignorando quase as pontas das facas da minha imaginação, coloco os pés para fora da cama, sentindo a pantufa gelada encontrar meus dedos quentes. Outro arrepio me corre.

Me levanto. Nada muda, nada acontece.

Dou alguns passos, e então sinto sua presença. Quase mínima, mas sei que é você. Talvez pelo fraco cheiro de formol no ar, misturado com sangue, e aquele cheiro que ninguém conhece, mas sabe decifrar: o da morte. Uma presença mínima e assustadora.

Meus ossos começam a tremer, e o roupão de seda leve que estava sobre meu corpo caí, deixando-me nu ao quarto negro. Sinto a fria brisa passar por mim. Meus sentidos gritavam para eu corresse. Puxo o roupão de volta para meu corpo, sentindo medo em cada movimento lento que fazia.

E aquele cheiro voltando ao meu nariz, tão doce e sombrio ao mesmo tempo, que chegava a me embebedar como o vinho. Dopando-me.

Aumento a velocidade dos passos até a porta. Eu sentia que _ele_ estava perto, mas se aproximava a passos lentos e precisos.

− Sinal vermelho, Michael. − a mesma voz serena de todas as noites avisa.

Meu estômago congelou, como se minha alma abandonasse totalmente o corpo. Apertei os olhos, mesmo não enxergando nada. Eu queria furar meus próprios tímpanos para nunca mais ouvir aquelas palavras sussurradas...

Perdendo o controle corro em direção à cama. Tendo a imagem perfeita de onde ela estaria no escuro. Logo a encontro e me jogo sobre o mesmo edredom, escondendo-me. Tento de todos os modos encontrar o sono.

_Por favor, dormir, dormir. Por favor._

Não havia sono, e agora ele estava sentado ao meu lado. Eu queria gritar, mas não havia voz. Apertei as unhas na palma da mão. Tentei buscar Morfeu dentro das enciclopédias e fazê-lo voltar-se para mim.

Foi em vão novamente.

Você nunca saberá o jeito que suas palavras me assombraram  
**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me**  
Eu não acredito que você me perguntava essas coisas sobre mim  
**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**  
Eu não acredito que você perguntava essas coisas sobre mim  
**You don't know me**  
Você não me conhece  
**Now and ever**  
Agora e sempre

− Você não deveria ter medo de mim... − aquela voz firme, e ao mesmo tempo serena me avisa. Tão calma e segura de si.

Suas mãos acariciaram os meus cabelos que estavam fora das cobertas. Meu sangue gelou, e tentei fechar mais os olhos do que já estavam. Como tinha medo de suas palavras e dele. Sim, era um homem, mesmo que o tom fosse calmo como a voz de uma mulher.

Eu tremia, e temia. Se ele soubesse da metade do pavor, me deixaria dormir, me deixaria ser normal. O que ele queria? Perturbar-me? Havia conseguido, não conseguia nem mexer os lábios.

Só então percebi o quanto tremia e não conseguia me controlar quando as gotas salgadas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, e um soluço escapou dos meus lábios que deveriam estar roxos.

Tudo que eu desejava na vida era viver, poder respirar aliviado e tentar ver o pôr-do-sol, sem estar pensando nos soníferos para tomar. Desde quando eu o via em meu quarto? Eu deveria ter o quê? Nove anos de idade? Todos achavam que eu estava velho demais para acreditar em monstros, mas... Ele nunca foi embora.

Escutei-o se mexer sobre a cama, e então pousar sua mão sobre as minhas lágrimas que caiam. A pele era gélida, morta, sem vida. Deixei-me chorar mais forte e soluçar, pedindo inconscientemente que me matasse. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, porque era demais agüentar mais uma daquelas noites.

− Quantos anos têm, pequeno Michael? − aquela voz masculina me perguntou.

Sacudi a cabeça e murmurei milhões de vezes a palavra "não" e senti seu hálito com gosto de sangue sobre meu rosto. Os lábios gélidos e mortos sobre os meus, mas se afastaram rapidamente. Eu comecei a rezar. − Vinte? Vinte um?

Meu maxilar tremia, e eu rezava inconscientemente para que ele se afastasse. Deixasse-me. Por uma noite que fosse. Uma.

Tomando forças do medo, abri os olhos, me surpreendendo com a imagem que tive. Não era uma imagem morta como eu esperava, não era como nos filmes que eu desde então evitava tanto. Ele chegava a ser _belo._ Aterrorizantemente belo.

Ele era branco como a seda do meu roupão. Os olhos eram verdes e profundos, e os cabelos pretos estavam jogados no rosto, pela posição que se encontrava. Apoiado na cama, olhando para baixo; para mim. De imediato me veio a idéia de um homem normal. Um psicopata!

Ele sorriu, para mostrar felicidade talvez. Então eu vi. Os dentes caninos, brancos e afiados. Perfeitamente feitos.

_Um Vampiro._

Minha mente apontava como solução água benta, crucifixos, e coisas ilógicas.

Levei a mão na boca e voltei aos soluços ininterruptos, fechando os olhos novamente. Minha mente me pregava peças, mas está para mim era inédita. Todo o desespero voltou, e então não escutava nada, só meu choro e meus pedidos de piedade. Eram ilógicos, sem uma linha. Eu implorava.

Eu podia ouvir sua voz dizendo que eu era belo demais, que em sua época minha beleza era dada apenas aos príncipes e reis. Ele suspirou, soltando novamente o ar gelado sobre mim.

− Quando eu te tocar, vai sentir dor. Não vou deixar você morrer, vou dar-lhe o sopro da vida, pequeno Michael, será um de mim quando isso terminar. Você verá o quanto somos iguais, e o quanto podemos ficar juntos... − sua voz parecia leve e encantada. Eu diria apaixonada.

Você pertence a mim  
**You belong to me**  
Minha rainha, branca da neve  
**My snow white queen**  
Não há pra onde correr, então vamos acabar logo com isso  
**There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over**  
Em breve eu sei que você verá  
**Soon i know you'll see**  
Que você é igual a mim  
**You're just like me **  
Não grite nunca mais meu amor, porque tudo o que eu quero é você  
**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**

O que ele estava falando? Do que estava falando? Era um maníaco, ou o quê?

Tudo o que senti nos segundos depois foram presas agarrarem minha pele e a artéria do meu pescoço. A dor foi forte, mas a cada segundo ela ia se afastando. Eu gritei, mas não tinha força mais. Eu sentia o sangue saindo de mim. Apertei minhas unhas contra seu corpo quando as imagens começaram a entrar na minha mente.

_Gerard_

Era seu nome, Gerard, Gerard.

Eu já não sentia mais dor, tudo aquilo era apenas um branco e sem final. Sem dores, sem fantasmas, era tudo leve e calmo. Um campo verde e aberto, com crianças pulando e se divertindo. Vi minha família ali, eu sorri.

"Não pare, não pare". Qualquer coisa que ele estivesse fazendo, estava me trazendo as melhores das alegrias.

Algo me trazia para a realidade, e um doce tomou conta dos meus lábios; era sangue. Vi-me preso a aquele gosto, e quando abri os olhos, precisei engolir o ar e erguer o corpo.

A luz estava acesa, e eu enxergava o homem na minha frente que me dizia para beber. Não parar porque aquilo me fortaleceria. Encarei seus olhos, verdes e imprevisíveis, e então o puxei para perto, e o beijei, ele não lutou. Sua boca moldou-se perfeitamente a minha. O sangue... Aquele sangue, e então entendi que mordia sua língua com os meus dentes, e que havia sangue em nossos lábios.

Afastei-me, com medo. Notei que seu rosto tinha uma contorção de dor, mas estava feliz.

Acordei do transe de seus lábios com uma dor insuportável no estômago e coração. As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, mas agora como sangue, e me questionei, pensando rápido demais. Confundindo ainda mais.

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto banhado no sangue.

− Está morrendo, pequeno Michael. Estará renascido logo. - e beijou-me mais uma vez os lábios, como se fosse algo simples.

Eu o olhava, meu coração batia com uma força descompassada. Exatamente como aquelas paixões escolares. Podia até ser mais forte, mas parou. O coração parou de bater.

Perguntas me confundiram rapidamente, e eu sentia que ele também estava confuso, não tanto quanto eu, mas estava. As dores cessaram. Veio a sede.

Ele me abraçou, trazendo-me para perto do seu corpo. Acariciou meu corpo, adorei aquele contato, que já não parecia tão gelado, parecia-me tão mais fraterno; humano.

− Vamos caçar... Pequeno Michael. − ele disse fraco.

− Mikey... − eu disse corrigindo, olhando para minha volta, e percebendo o quanto tudo parecia mais brilhante, e notando que a luz ainda estava apagada. Eu enxergava perfeitamente no escuro.

Fui para seu encontro novamente para beijá-lo. Ele me parou, segurando meu rosto.

− Se acalme, teremos a eternidade para fazer isso. − Ele disse, se afastando.

Sorri. Uma vez em tantos anos. Eu confiava nele, um laço muito forte − Quando o _'para sempre'_ acabar, quem estará com você, será eu meu pequeno Michael. − ele repetiu o apelido, sorrindo-me.

Então seria assim? Para _sempre_?

O encarei maravilhado. Seu sorriso me aconchegou e me confirmou.

_Sim... Para sempre._

_**Fim.**_


End file.
